moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gareth Bayne
Sir Aemon Bayne is an elite knight that hails from Gilneas. Afflicted with the Worgen curse, he has used his bestial abilities and martial prowess on the battlefield with great success, aiding in the defeat of the great dragon, Deathwing. He currently defends Azeroth across space and time on the mysterious planet of Draenor. Appearance Worgen Form A hulking mass of rage and muscle, Aemon towers over man, orc and elf alike, when in his Worgen form. He is covered in thick, pitch black armor over leather, and it is rarely seen without being caked in blood. Aemon carries a variety of frighteningly large weapons, although he seems to favor wielding two molten Hellreaver polearms. As he is often at work, Aemon is most often seen in his Worgen form. 'Combat and Gear' Battle Stance Defensive Stance =History= ---- Early Life Sir Aemon Bayne was born into an minor aristocratic family from Gilneas. His father, Gareth Bayne was born a common tanner, but, after uncovering and defeating a budding sect of the Shadow Council within Gilneas, he was awarded lordship by King Greymane. Soon after, Gareth departed from his family, determined to represent his people in the Alliance. Aemon would spend the remainder of the Second War waiting for his father, and when the Greymane Wall was built, he still remained hopeful that his father would cross through the gates some day. However, that day never came, as the King continued to arm his borders.Determined to follow in his father’s footsteps, Aemon became a squire, and worked his way up through the ranks to become a knight. Although taught mainly to fight in a formal fashion, the young knight would gain much experience as threats loomed over Gilneas. He would loyally serve his king during the Northgate rebellion, despite his common wishes with Lord Crowley, and later, he assisted his nation in defeating the scourge menace that tore at its borders. The Worgen Crisis However, there would eventually come one force that was not so easily defeated: the worgen. What began as an outcropping of disappearances and grizzly murders within Gilneas’ walls rapidly became outright turmoil, and Aemon was ordered to massively bolster security. Despite others misgivings, the knight was able to defend the northern border of Gilneas city from its feral attackers for months. One night, however, a defender led Aemon into the wilderness of the Northgate Woods, telling of an enemy leader, that, if assassinated, would bring a major strategic victory to his people. The defender turned on Aemon, swiftly transforming into his bestial form and leaping onto his back. Aemon slayed the traitor, but not without sustaining grievous wounds. The knight languished in his folly, unable to return to his men within the city. He remained in the forest, where he believed he would bleed out. Instead, he rose more terrible than before, as a worgen. Over the coming years, Aemon lost all remorse, ravaging the land with his pack. He at last regained some of his identity when he was captured by Lord Godfrey’s forces and delivered an experimental treatment. Once more, the half-feral knight defended his homeland, this time against the vile and insidious Forsaken. Aemon only ceased his defense against Sylvanas after the Shattering, when he learned of a far worse threat, Deathwing. Aemon, like his father, was sent out Gilneas as a representative of his people, this time to battle the Twilights Hammer in their mad quest to destroy all of Azeroth. The worgen was on the front lines against his enemies in Blackrock mountain, Zul'Gurub, and later, against the Aspect of Death himself. After the horrific dragon was slain, he was awarded the title of “Destroyer’s End”. After the Hour of Twilight was abated, Aemon learned that his people, with the help of Alliance, had brought the Forsaken to somewhat of a standstill, and decided to travel the world, following in his father’s footsteps. He eventually learned that Gareth had become a Knight of the Silver hand, and later, a Paladin of the Argent crusade that heroically gave his life defending Highlord Fordring from the Lich King at the Frozen Throne, leading to Arthas’ ultimate defeat. Infiltration of Draenor By the time Aemon returned, he found Stormwind in panic, struggling against a massive onslaught of brown-skinned orcs. The worgen, emboldened by his accomplishments and that of his father, has cut through his enemies into the Dark Portal, wielding rage and blade against the Iron Horde. =Personality= ---- Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Paladin Category:Gilneas Liberation Front